The Lovely Ones
by iloveshadamy
Summary: His gaze never left my face as he realized what I thought. 'You think I could hurt you,' he said, slowly. I felt my breath stop as he got closer. 'Maybe you're right, but then again, you don't even know the half of it.' ShadAmy, Slight SonAmy
1. The Most Important Thing

**This is my very first ShadAmySon story! X3! This is my next big project - I'm going to put all the effort I can into it. Even though I want this to be humorous, I also want it to be serious as well. Get my point? **

**It's ok - I don't either XD**

**This story is going to go Shadow's POV, Sonic's POV, and then Amy's POV. **

**:D**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

I looked over to my right, expecting the blue thing to come up with some sort of rescue plan. But there Sonic was, unconscious. Now, I wouldn't have minded if they placed him somewhere by the corner (or preferably, on the highway) but of course, knowing how sickeningly unfair life is, they placed the faker right next to me. And I couldn't move; these damn ropes and chains were tied all around me.

As of right now, I couldn't pin-point the exact moment when I decided to listen to the blue "hero". If I could have just done what I was planning to, I wouldn't be here right now. Shit, I couldn't even remember why the hell Team Chaotix got involved in this.

I did know why I was, however.

"Yes, I am spicy," a voice mumbled.

The hell?

I turned my head back towards the faker. Team Chaotix didn't tie him down after they gave him a good dose of nitrous oxide. They probably knew he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. His legs were free like the rest of his "dead" body and were moving in an odd motion, as if he were walking towards someone while lying on the floor. Sonic's lips were twisted up in a slight smile.

Aw, how very un-cute. He was dreaming.

How I wish I was the one that got the laughing gas and not him. That way, I didn't have to be stuck in this very strange, confusing moment.

"With a side of steamy," the same voice reappeared yet again.

_What_ was he dreaming about? I shuddered. I rather not know.

This whole ordeal felt like a dream, anyway. This kind of stuff...it didn't happen everyday. Take that from an anthropomorphic hedgehog that fought a giant lizard and has been to space numerous times.

I probably hated Sonic more than ever before. He has done a lot of things to piss me off, like, hm, maybe where we are now? But mainly, it's because of her.

Amy Rose.

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - 2 Weeks Beforehand

Station Square was just a sea of red ties, shopping bags, and humans. Pathetic, worthless, humans that spent their day blowing money at the casino, taking train rides, rotting their brains in the arcade, and holding hands at Twinkle Park.

I hate this town.

However, the only thing I've come to enjoy is the small beach that was located close to Twinkle Park. I hated seeing the disgusting way couples kissed, but the water and sound of the ocean relaxed me in a way that I've become immuned to them.

I took a deep breath, sniffing in the ocean air.

My favorite time to be down here was right now, when it was the late afternoon. The water turned into a creamy orange color with frothy white. It was different from anything I've ever seen.

I felt as if nothing could ruin my moment of peace.

But, knowing life and its demented twists and turns, I was wrong.

Annoying whistling pierced through my ears, causing me to cringe. At first, I thought it was just one of those beach hobos that loved life. Kind of ironic, if you think about it. And then, I heard it.

"Hey there, Shaddy!"

Ah, gross. "What do you want, faker?"

"How'd ya know it was me?" he said with enthusiasm. "Are we close even that you can sense my presence? Your hedgehog senses tingling?"

I sighed, annoyed. Turning around, I saw the blue hedgehog grinning brighter than the summer sun. To my surprise, he wasn't alone. That pink thing was with him. She gave me a little wave. I just gave her a blank stare in return, then I looked back at the aqua one. "What do you want, faker?" I repeated.

"Ames and I were taking a walk when she saw you," Sonic started off, and then Rose finished or him.

"I saw that you were alone, so we came over here to say hi," she said, wearing that one smile she always has. And what else did I see, blushing? Was that blushing? Why the hell was she blushing?

I crossed my arms over my chest. "For your information, I was resting."

"Told you," Sonic muttered, and I watched Amy slap his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you two together, anyway?"

The blue faker looked at me like I was an idiot. "We're friends, Shads. Friends hang out."

I glanced at the pink one real quick. She already looked embarrassed enough, so I decided not to mention all those times I overheard Sonic say something about her annoyance. Instead, I just scoffed, "Whatever."

And that's when she flickered those emerald creations at me. "This a beautiful place, huh?"

I shrugged. "Better than everything else here."

She nodded. It bothered the hell out of me why she wanted to say 'hi'. They probably came to rub it in my face that I didn't have anybody.

"This reminds me of that orange soda I drank to wash out that taste of the tuna and pickle sandwich," Sonic said out of nowhere.

"You would eat something like that, you little freak." I mumbled. Surprisingly, I heard a small laugh of a female.

"Aw, dammit! Now I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes. The faker was truly the most irritating person I have met so far. Amy laughed again. "Well, alright. We should get going anyway. Have a safe night, Shadow."

Safe night?

"Hm."

She gave me one more smile, and then walked away with that faker, not exactly touching, but pretty damn close. I heard him say, "Did you hear about the bald dude that got worms after eating a hamburger?"

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

That little meeting didn't seem like a big thing.

But how the hell was I suppose to know that it was the kindled fire that would eventually consume my _whole _damn life?

How the HELL was I suppose to know I could be so intoxicated by a single rose? How the hell was I suppose to know how much I craved her touch like someone trying to stop smoking? How the hell was I suppose to know that without her, I felt as if I was dying?

How?

But then again, if I felt this lost and confused, how did the faker feel?

* * *

**Well, how was that? **

**Like I mentioned earlier, it's going to switch from Point of View to Point of View, and it's also going to switch from past to present you can understand everyone's side of the story. **

**Thanks for reading (: and please tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just wanna give me some advice, that's coo' too.**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY! I LOVE YOUU! **


	2. In Life Is To Learn

**Hell, why don't I just put chapter two up now? XD I only have 4 reviews, but that's all I need (: Thanks girls (i think ur all girls XD) **

**Oh, and to Lil Miss Reviewer: The reason the story is called The Lovely Ones is because later on in the story, a character will show another character something that he refers to as "the lovely ones" - it sets the whole theme to this fanfic, which is "The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." (this quote by Morrie Schwartz sums it up better than I can XD). Since that part is the highlight, I have chosen it for the name. **

**Warning: The F bomb may appear. More than once. XDD Sorry ;P Oh, and Sonic's chapters contain a lot of flashbacks. **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

(Sonic's POV) - Present Time

The chicken wing opened its arms for me so I could come over a caress it sweetly. Oh, yeah. It knew I would. I started walking towards it, smiling. It smiled back at me. "You sure do look spicy, Sonic."

"Yes," I replied. "I am spicy."

I wrapped my arms around it tightly, inhaling the fast food smell. "With a side of steamy," I added.

As the chicken wing and I held each other, the smell became more and more intoxicating. I couldn't take it anymore. My stomach craved food! I opened my mouth and decided towards its throat like Nosferatu when he wants blood from his victims.

I bit down.

"What the fuck, Sonic!"

I popped my eyes opened, shocked to hear such the sweet little chicken cussing. That's when I tasted fur in my mouth...since when did chicken wings taste like fur? And then I noticed that I wasn't biting on the crispy, greasy goddess of fast food, but the leg of an ebony hedgehog.

With my teeth still en-locked on his skin, I looked up nervous at his face.

"Get off of me!" he roared. Using my hedgehog-like reflexes, I released my teeth from his leg and rolled over on my side before he could smack me. That's when I noticed he was tied up. I raised an eyebrow.

"You, uh...stuck there or something?"

"No, dumbass," Shadow sighed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Without even trying to think, I shook my head. "Nope."

Shadow gave me a blank look, and then huffed a little. "Team Chaotix caught up with us. They used nitrous oxide on you, and then those bastards somehow managed to tie me down."

Huh. Mr. Superior finally got his. Wait a minute! "What the hell is nitrous oxide?"

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V) - Two Weeks Beforehand

"Please, Sonic?" Amy had those pleading eyes on which made it hard for me to say no. "I'm not going to drag you to Twinkle Park or anything. I just want to take a walk."

It was late afternoon. We were chilling outside Tails' workshop, but he wasn't there. I just wanted to see if he had any cool new gadgets I could play with, but he didn't, so I had nothing to do. Plus, walking was a good thing I suppose. So why the hell not? "Alright. But you _swear_ no Twinkle Park, right?"

"Mmhm!" Amy nodded with excitement. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," I shuddered. "Remember what happened last time?

_(Sonic's POV) - Flashback - _

_"Haha, look!" I was in the Fun House with Amy and Tails. "This mirror makes me look tumorous."_

_"Sonic, that's not funny." Tails gave me a stern look, and I gave him a little shove. _

_"Lighten up!" I glanced over my shoulder to see my backside on another mirror. "Ha! Now I'm curvy!" _

_All of a sudden, mirror shattered. Amy, Tails, and all the other people in there started to run and scream. Another one of those damn robots broke through the glass! I mean really, what the hell? The robot looked around, and then it's one glowing red eye stopped on me. It made its little claw hands clamp open and shut about five times before it said, "Blue hedgehog. Destroy! Destroy!" _

_Now, I could either do two things. 1) Strangle it with its own wires and send it back to the robotic hell it came from, or 2) Just walk away and pretend I never saw it. _

_I was so tempted to do number two. _

_But as I started to walk away, it shot its laser at me, burning a tiny whole on one of my back quills. Feeling the anger in my veins, I turned around. "That's it!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

"If you look close enough, you can still see the hole."

"Which is exactly why we're not going to Twinkle Park," Amy smiled sweetly at me. "You did end up destroying that robots pretty destructively."

I nodded. The Mystic Ruins always gave me chills anyway. You can hear weird tribe music coming from nowhere.

* * *

(Sonic's POV) - Later that day

"You know what I hate?" I told Amy after we got off the train that led into Station Square. "How the crying baby always seems to get placed behind us."

She shrugged. "He wasn't as annoying as those other ones."

"True," I replied. "But still."

Once we stepped out the door, I heard Amy gasp. Looking at her, I saw her finger pointed towards that little beachy around Twinkle Park that nobody really went to except for Big. Ugh...Big and his dead stare. Why the hell would she be pointing at him? I squinted. At first I didn't see anything, but then I a black figure.

Oh, no.

Shadow.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic, look, it's Shadow! We haven't seen him in awhile!"

Uh, correction young Pinky. _You_ haven't seen him in awhile.

_-Flashback (Sonic's POV)-_

_"What would you rather do," I said, waving a piece of corn around. "Chew a piece of toenail off a dirty man's foot, or throughly lick his unshowered armpit?" _

_Tails looked at me with disgust. "Sonic!" _

_"What?" _

_"I'd pick the toenail," Knuckles said. We were all sitting outside Tails' workshop. I don't lie when I say I go there a lot. "They don't taste as bad as armpit sweat." _

_Tails and me just gave him a look, and then shrugged it off. "What do you pick Tails? The toenail or the-" _

_"LOOK!" he jumped up and pointed to the brilliant flash of white that appeared before us. Holy shit - I knew what that meant. _

_Shadow returned. _

_-End Flashback (FOR NOW XD)-_

"Let's go over and say hi!" she practically shouted in my ear.

"No!"

Amy's eyes widened, and I realized that I probably said that a little too harshly. "Well, you know...he's probably resting. Let's not disturb him!"

"Come on, Sonic!" she got that innocent look again. "Please?"

Ugh. "Fine, but if he shoots us, I'm blaming you."

* * *

(Sonic's POV) - Present Time

Oh, how much I regret that decision to listen to those beautiful pleading green eyes...

I looked over at Shadow. He kept blabbing on about how it was my "dumbass fault" that we were stuck in this situation I still wasn't quite sure about. All I heard was, "Blah, blah, blah" because my thoughts were on Amy Rose.

I couldn't help but think that if we didn't go towards Shadow, this war wouldn't have ever started. Fuck, I _knew _that if I didn't give in, we could be happy together right now.

This sure was one hell of a whirlwind romance.

"Hey, dumbass?"

"What?" Dammit! I've gotten so used to the name that now I was responding to it!

"Untie me."

* * *

**XD Well, I think it's flowing around nicely. And I'm sorry for the language :P **

**Thanks for reading (: Review if you please! **


	3. How To Give Out Love

**WOOHOO! I'm about a month away from high school, yo! **

**GO FRESHMAAAAAN! XD **

**This part will be easier for me to write since it's told in Amy's POV - since we are both female, I know a female's view XDD **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

(Amy's POV) - Present Time

Being huddled in the corner of my bedroom made me notice a lot of things, like the cockroach I thought I killed this morning was on its back, kicking its tiny bug legs. The roses I treasured so dearly were now drooping a little. There was a crack in the picture of Cream and I that sat crooked on my dresser.

This had to be the most weirdest situation I have ever been stuck in.

How weird? Let me explain.

Picture yourself, sitting in your bedroom. Got it? Good. Okay, now picture a demented, overweight scientist holding a gun.

Weirded out yet? Maybe.

You're probably more confused.

I folded my hands in my lap, unsure what to do. Heck, I was unsure about a LOT of things at the moment. I twiddled with my thumbs, and looked up at Eggman from my seat on the floor. He was sitting in my wooden desk chair right across from me. Jerk took the last seat! "Um..."

"What now?" he roared. I have been getting on his nerves since he nabbed me.

"Nothing, nothing!" I yelled back, and then lowered my voice. "It's just that you've still haven't told me why you've kidnapped me." And kept me hostage in my own home, I mentally added.

"I'll tell you more later," Eggman grinned evilly at me. "But let's just say for now that it's a plan to get the emeralds back."

"Oh...um, then why do you have a gun?" Getting emeralds didn't seem violent, did it?

"Two reasons," the fat man held up two pudgy fingers. "In case you try to runaway, and to kill your boyfriends if they don't surrender."

"Monster!" I stood up and glared at him. "And why are you calling them my 'boyfriends'?"

The weirdo laughed. Snorted, actually. "I know things, Amy Rose."

I crossed my arms, and then uncrossed them. Then I crossed them again. "Okay...but why-"

"Why do it this way?" he said for me. I nodded.

"Well, I didn't really feel like wasting anymore of those stupid robots," that evil grin returned. "And this seems a lot more interesting."

* * *

(Amy's POV) - Day after Beach Meeting

The next morning after that lovely walk I had with Sonic, my thoughts were on Shadow. Why hadn't he told us he returned to Station Square? And why did he act so...coldly? Well, not coldly, really. Dark? A bit moody?

I wasn't quite sure about that, but I _was_ sure I wanted to see him again.

I blushed at that thought, and took a sip of my hot chocolate. I would drink coffee, but it was kind of strong. The temperature inside my house was a cozy seventy-five, and I was comfy sitting at the kitchen table.

Not counting yesterday, the last time I saw Shadow the Hedgehog was before Sonic and him destroyed the BioLizard. It was strange, and yet very intriguing, to see him at an emotional level. I felt so...so _close _to him that day that it kind of scared me.

Maybe I needed to talk to Shadow, let him know how happy I am that he's back. Just tell him...tell him everything. How life has been for me while he's been gone, how much closer Sonic and I've gotten. And, also, make sure I ask him how _he _is doing.

But I won't tell him how many times I've seen his face in my dreams.

That just plain scared me.

* * *

(Amy's POV) - Later that day

Call it luck or just coincidence, Shadow was standing in the same place as yesterday. Was that his main spot? Didn't he have a home or somewhere else to go? It saddened me that he probably didn't.

With a light wind blowing, I approached him very slowly and carefully - almost like when Steve Irwin (may he rest in peace) approached a crocodile. I soon realized, though, that without Sonic here, I felt lost and nervous.

Suddenly, he whipped around, red eyes piercing through me. I accidentally let out a scream. _I have been spotted by the ebony croc! _my conscious told me. _Flee! Flee! _

But I couldn't run. It was like if you were to ever cross a road and a car was coming towards you. You freeze and make a stupid face.

"How attractive," I heard Shadow mutter. And then he said a little louder, "What are you doing here?"

"I..uh.." What _was_ I doing here?

"And where's the faker? Wherever you are, I'm pretty sure he is."

Why was his voice so sharp? "I just wanted to say hi!" I said, a little more irritated than confused.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked me over. Why was he doing that? _Make him stop! _the voice said, bothering me. "I can't," I said out-loud. Then I blushed when I saw that he had an eyebrow raised.

"You told me 'hi' yesterday," now his eyes were narrowed. "So please, humor me."

I sighed, dropping my head a little. Then I raised it back up. "I just...I don't know." What was I suppose to say? I still barely know you, but I miss you? No, I don't think so.

He stared at me for a long, expectant minute, his gaze drifting from my eyes to my lips. Shadow walked towards me, closing the distance between us. Oh, yeah, I was blushing. I also noticed that he was taller than me. Not that tall, but still...it was intimidating.

He lowered his head, and I thought - for one insane moment, I thought he was about to kiss me. Instead, he whispered next to my ear, "If you don't know, then maybe you should leave."

The words cut deeply, and suddenly I felt like I didn't belong here or anywhere. I took a step back and glared at him. "I'll leave when I'm ready and not a second before." I spun around on my heel and stalked down the other way, away from him, fuming every step of the way. How dare Shadow tell me what to do! I was just trying to be nice!

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I froze in my steps, close enough to hear him. But I didn't turn around. I just stared blankly at the people walking by the beachy area. "I'm sure you are."

That's when I felt the warm touch on my arm that changed my life.

* * *

(Amy's POV) - Present Time

I'm still not sure if that was a good thing or not. But did I regret it?

Nope. I never will.

I did feel guilty, however.

Sonic...God. I am struggling so bad right now, in more ways than one .

"Hey, Eggman!" the drunken voice of Barney Gumble from _The Simpsons_ touched my ears.

"Ugh!" I watched as the insane scientist dug into his back pocket for his walky-talky. "What is it, Vector?"

Vector? From Team Chaotix?

"They're trying to escape!"

* * *

**Hm...**

**XD**

**Thanks for reading (: **


	4. And To Let It Come In

**Hehehehe (: Me and Luigi have been sucking ghosts up the past few days with the Poltergeist 3000 in order to find Mario! Woohoo! I got all the portrait ghosts XD! Now...if only I knew how to fight Bowser O_O Me and that dude have been scrapin' all day and I keep dying! XD **

**Anyways...**

**Sit back, relax, and take yo mind on a journey! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

"How?" The faker scratched his head, and looked around the tiny room we were sadly stuck in together. Lots of boxes, for sure. Probably nothing but junk in them, anyway. No windows. How comforting. A door. We could escape through there...but, then again, what was on the other side? "I don't see anything I can use!"

I grunted. "Gee, I don't know, how about _your hands_?"

He clicked his tongue. I hate when people do that. "You know, I don't really appreciate the sarcasm. Sometimes, it hurts."

"Suck it up," I said through gritted teeth. "We need to get out of here."

Sonic sighed, and then nodded. I watched him as he approached me, very slowly. I raised an eyebrow as he started to circle me. What the hell was he doing?

"And then the great beast goes in for the kill," he whispered, rubbing his hands together.

"Knock it off, faker!" I was getting irritated now. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible!"

The blue 'hero' rolled his eyes. "You never let me have any fun."

I watched with hard eyes as he bent down on one knee and looked at the ropes and chains that were tied all over me. "Team Chaotix sure do love to play Ransom," he scratched his head, narrowed his eyes, and then cracked his knuckles. "Time to use all my mad strength!"

I felt a smirk form on my lips as he grabbed a piece of the beige material close to my arm and gave it a 'good' tug. A look of confusion crossed his face when it didn't break. "And to think," I said, full sarcasm on alert. "That took _all_ of your mad strength."

"Shut up!" Did he just wipe some sweat off his forehead? "At least I'm trying! I could just leave, you know. Go save the day myself."

"Then why don't you?" I suggested.

"Because."

"That really sums it up," I rolled my eyes and looked at one of those many boxes in the corner. Maybe there wasn't junk in them after all...I looked back at Sonic, who was gnawing on the rope now. "Can you please not do that so close to my arm?"

He released his grip, and then looked at his chew toy carefully. "Damn! It didn't cut at all!"

"Hey," he looked at me, surprisingly looking interested in what I had to say. "I think there might be something in one of those boxes we could use."

Sonic whipped his head over his shoulder, and then looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "You think so?"

"Just go check!"

"Alright, alright," he stood up and put his hands in front of his face. "Calm down, Sparky." He lowered his hands back down to his sides as he turned around to walk to the boxes in the far corner. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I rolled my eyes at what he was doing.

The faker raised his arms up slowly towards one of the brown, three-dimensional cardboard objects as if it was some sort of shrine. He touched the sides of it carefully, and then the dumbass ripped it off the stack.

Now, I should have stopped him when I saw the box he chose was in the high-middle, with tons more above it. But did I? No. And now, I watched in defeat as the avalanche of boxes tumbled down, causing more racket than humanly possible.

With Sonic buried somewhere in the pile, the door swung open to show that obnoxious bee.

"BOSS!" he wailed. If my hands were free, I would slap myself in the face. And then I would punch Sonic...

If he weren't knocked unconscious.

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - The Day after "The Meeting"

I felt just a tiny bit of remorse and guilt.

The way she looked at me, like a deer caught in the headlights, showed how uncomfortable she was. And then I had to go and make it worse. For some reason, it didn't feel right to be rude to someone like Amy Rose. She never did anything to anyone.

I assume.

Not that I care.

Watching her walk away, the feeling of regret rose a little more inside me. I sighed, knowing the only way to get rid of it was to...ugh, _apologize_.

"Look," I shouted out. I was pretty sure she was close enough to hear. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Amy stopped walking. "I'm sure you are."

I saw the heel of one of her red boots lift up again, and I sighed. She sure was one stubborn girl.

I caught up to her in a split second and touched her arm, trying to make her listen to me. I heard a slight gasp escape her lips, and forgot what I was going to tell her before. Instead, I said, "What?"

She turned around, and I removed my hand. Her eyes seemed a little cloudy. Odd. "You shocked me."

"Oh," I crossed my arms, and then narrowed my eyes. "You should have known it was me. I'm the only one-"

"No, no," Amy shook her head. "Not that kind of shock."

"Hm?"

"It was the kind of shock you feel when you get electrocuted." She raised a hand towards her quills and patted them down, as if she were really electrocuted and was trying to control her Afro.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at that foolish action. "I didn't feel anything."

"Yeah, but...I did." Amy Rose crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a nervous smile. I just stared back in return.

"You never did give me a reason as to why you're here."

There goes the blushing again. I wish she wouldn't do that. It gave me an odd feeling. "Well...I just haven't seen you in awhile, you know, and I thought it would nice just to talk."

My eyes still felt narrowed. "Just to talk?"

"Y-yeah," I could tell she was flustered. "It never hurts to talk with someone."

I shrugged, and then I turned my whole body back towards the ocean. The orange water flowed towards the surface, and then returned. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of it. Oh, what the hell. "...Fine. Let's just..._talk_."

The sound of hands clapping in excitement took over the noise of the water, and I gritted my teeth.

I was going to regret this.

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

Yeah. I thought that then, but now...I can't even find myself to regret anything.

Well, up until this point.

I threw a glare at the unconscious faker, who was now tied up in the same ropes and chains as me. I actually hated him a little less when he was knocked out.

"Charmy," that green crocodile looked at that annoying bee. "Keep an eye on these two. Eggman and me have to settle a deal."

A snarl ripped through my throat, causing those two idiots to jump. Hearing the doctor's name caused a sudden rush of anger to run through my veins, for he was the whole damn reason why I was even here.

"Uh..." a sweat drop formed on Charmy's head. "Do I have to stay in here?"

"Better you than me!" The boss of Team Chaotix ran out of the room, the door closing slowly behind him. So far, there was Vector and Charmy...wasn't there a third Chaotix member? That purple chameleon? Where was he?

Hm. That was none of my concern, for now.

I looked at the bee as he turned around, shaking. When his eyes met mine, I smirked and heard him gulp.

This was going to be the most fun I've had since I got here.

* * *

**-rubs hands evilly together- Hehehehehe...**

**XD**

**Thanks for reading! (: **


	5. Life is Ours, We Live it Our Way

**:) Wow! What a long wait! **

**Hehe. I wrote this chapter with the help of Metallica and Elvis! Thanks for your sounds of beauty! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(Sonic's POV) - Present Time

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

These were the words I blinked my eyes open to. And then, imagery set in. Yup, I was in the same area as before.

Those damn Deja vu moments!

"Listen!" Shadow's voice caused a box next to me to rumble. "I'm not going to hurt as long as you listen!"

"Okay," a little voice whimpered in return. A familiar little voice. I turned my head in the direction of it and saw Charmy with his back against a door. He had the face of a student who was caught cutting off a girl's pigtails in the middle of class. Shadow was snarling next to me, still tied up.

Oh, how I love vulnerability.

"What's up, guys!" I cheerfully said, and held in a laugh as they both seemed to jump a little. Their heads simultaneously snapped to where I sprawled out at on the floor.

Shadow's look of slight shock turned into his usual 'I hate Sonic' face. "You want to know 'what's up'?"

I shrugged, ignoring his clenched teeth. "Sure, why not?"

"I am stuck in a room with two idiots!"

"Ain't that a kick in the head." Hey, I can afford to be a smart ass.

"You're going to get one once I'm free!"

"Why do you guys fight all the time?" Charmy finally spoke, his voice louder than last time. "When we stalked you, you were always fighting. Right before we captured you, you were fighting. And now that you guys are here, you're still fighting!"

"Stalked?" I said, and at the same Shadow responded, "Why am I surrounded by freaks?"

"I think you guys oughta cure this!" the bee did a little jump in the air, a huge smile crossing his face. "Yeah, that's it! Let's talk this out!"

"God, save me now," Shadow muttered.

I was just as eager to get out of this situation as he was, but then again, what if we were stuck here for a long time? Would I want to fight with this guy 24/7? No. Just because I stop fighting, doesn't mean I have to be his friend? No! "Yes, let's talk this out."

Shadow groaned loudly, but Charmy ignored it. "Woohoo! Okay, hold on."

My eyes followed the bee as he ran towards a lone box in the corner. I was curious as to what was inside them, so I watched him open it. Then, he picked it up and dumped the contents out. All I saw were books.

Books?

"No, no, no...Aha! Yes!" He lifted one up that was coal black with white text. "Keys To a Successful Marriage!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Shadow groaned yet again. I had to agree with him.

"Whoa there, buddy!" I was now sitting up straight, my head and body faced towards Charmy. "Nobody's married here. Nobody plans on getting married here. And uh, NOBODY WANTS TO GET MARRIED WITH ANYBODY IN HERE!"

"You guys need to relax!" With the book in his right hand, he placed his arms across his chest. "If you replace the word 'marriage' with 'friendship', it works just the same way! Trust me, I did this with Vector and Espio."

Yeah, and they turned out to be stalkers.

I sighed. Charmy was in charge of us. No doubt about that. And it's not like I would be going anywhere anytime soon. "Alright, Shadow," I looked at him, and faked a smile. "Let's fix our friendship!"

"Kill. Me. Now."

* * *

(Sonic's POV) - The Day After "The Meeting"

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked me suddenly, dropping his wrench into a toolbox. I was lounging on one of his lawn chairs outside while he was building some sort of tiny machine. Days like these remind me of the day Shadow came to visit us...

_(Sonic's POV) - Flashback_

_"Sh-Shadow?" Knuckles gasped. "Is that you?"_

_The ebony hedgehog crossed his arms and scoffed. "No, idiot. It's Big the Cat."_

_"Oh, thank God."_

_Tails, Shadow, and I all gave him a look. And then we ignored it. "Shadow...what are you doing here?" I asked. "We all thought..."_

_"I know," Shadow shook his head. "I've met with some of your friends and they've all said the same thing. I'm alive. Get over it."_

_Geez. "Sorry, Mr. Sunshine," I replied. "If you wanted to visit us, why are you acting this way?"_

_"I didn't want to visit you. I want to ask the fox where I can find the emeralds." His crimson eyes shot towards Tails like blood stained daggers. Tails jumped a little._

_"We...I mean...I...don't have them."_

_"What?" Knuckles looked at him in confusion. "Of course you do! You have them all hidden in that safe underneath your workshop. Remember, Tails? Remember when-"_

_Tails and I glared at him. "Knuckles...no...Shut up."_

_Knuckles looked away from us at Shadow. And then at us again. "Oh yeah! You told me not to tell anyone for the safety of-"_

_"That'll do, Knuckles. That'll do." I sighed, and looked at Shadow. "Listen, you really should leave us and the emeralds alone." _

_"Oh?" he gave me the deadliest look ever, like I was a fish with a bloody nose and he was a shark that sniffed it. But, fish are friends, not food! Hehehe..he probably never saw that kid's movie though. "And why not?" _

_I sighed, again. This was going to be awhile. _

_- (End of Flashback) -_

"What?"

"It's almost night fall."

"...And?"

"Amy hasn't talked to you."

"...And?"

"Sonic!"

"What!" I couldn't understand what was so bad about this.

"Amy talks to you every day, sometimes every hour. Don't you find it odd that you two haven't spoken yet?" Tails gave his pleading eyes, his look of 'Please Understand What I'm Getting At or Else I'm Going to Cry'.

Lightbulb! "You know, now that you mention it, that does sound odd!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sonic, thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"...Wait-"

"Hold that thought, little buddy. I'm going to Station Square!" Before Tails could respond, I bolted out of his lawn chair and to the Mystic Ruins train station. What could possibly be up with Amy Rose?

* * *

"Let your _friend _know how you're feeling. Being the good _friend_ you know you are, your _friend _should understand." Charmy placed the book on his lap, and smiled at us. We were all sitting together in a small circle; and to make it even better, Shadow was still tied up. "Well, go ahead."

"Shadow," I looked at him. "I am feeling very sad because you don't tell me I'm pretty anymore."

"I hate you."

"Now, now, Shadow!" Charmy glared at him. "It says if you are a good _friend_, you will understand your _friend._"

"You're just replacing the words 'husband and wife' with 'friend'!"

The sound of anger and distress in Shadow's voice made me smile.

I love this.

"Come on, Shadow. Be a good _friend_ to me."

If looks could kill, I would be a dead man. "Sonic, I understand that you're feeling sad. Because you're ugly."

"Shaaaaaaaaaaadow!" Charmy whined, and I gasped.

"Me? Ugly? Well, sir, people say we happen to look alike! So that means you're ugly, too!"

"Oh, great. Let's turn this into middle school girl drama. Idiot. Dumbass. I hate you. You got us into this...I wish you never existed."

"Fellas!"

"I understand you feel this way," I said through gritted teeth, "Because then you would have Amy."

"I already do."

"GUYS!"

"Bullshit!"

"Please..."

"You just can't except that you're nothing to her. Never were, never will be."

Now, I could take just about anything. People know that. But what he said, well, that just caused something inside me to snap.

And that's when I lost it.

* * *

**Hm...**

**Haha. I like doing Shadow and Amy's POVs better, but :) Oh well hehe! Sorry for the wait! I hope nobody is disappointed, or at least some people are still reading it!**

**Thanks for reading :) Please feel free to point out mistakes, or give advice. **


	6. And Nothing Else Matters

**Ah..Yeah. Hahaha :) **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(Amy's POV) - Present Time

It's like I was living in a parallel universe. Well...I guess I sort of am. Humans and hedgehogs and all that. But I mean, with being a hostage in my own room kind of made you doubt the way the world ran.

Huh. All it took to realize about how cruel Earth is, is to have a gun pointed at me.

A sudden burst of screams and shouts coming from Eggman's walky-talky interrupted my thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Quiet, you!"

"Rude!"

"Shut up," Eggman held the communicating device in front of his face. "Vector, what's going on with them now?"

Instead of hearing a clumsy voice in return, a high-pitched child's voice came through and filled my bedroom. "I was reading them Keys to a Successful Marriage when they started arguing and now they're fighting!"

Keys to a Successful Marriage?

"Keys to a Successful Marriage?" Eggman replied, scratching his head. "The same one you read to Vector and Espio? Are they fighting again?"

"No!" Charmy shouted, and I winced. I liked Charmy, but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to his voice. "Well, I did read it to them. But this time I read it to the blue guy and the mean guy! And now they're fighting!"

What? Blue guy...

Duh, Sonic. But what about the mean -

...Shadow.

"The two strongest heroes in the world are fighting against each other?"

"Uh, I believe so, sir."

"The same two strongest heroes who have my emeralds, and have been destroying my plans for years?"

"Uh, sure, sir!"

"And they might kill each other?"

"Ah jeez! It looks that way, sir!"

"Marvelous!" Eggman laughed. "Let them continue. At least now if they murder each other, we won't be charged."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "NO! Charmy! Charmy! Can you hear me! Bring the walky-talky to Shadow and Sonic!"

Eggman glanced over his shoulder at me, and glared. "He will do no such thing."

"And why do you say that?" I can afford to be saucy right now.

"Because...I turned it off!"

"Yeah, you probably turn a lot of things off..." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

(Amy's POV) - The Night After "The Meeting"

"It gets chilly at night, huh?"

"Hm."

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around myself to keep me warm. We stayed out here to talk, but he wasn't saying much. In fact, he wasn't saying anything at all. Just grunts and noises. Typical male reaction.

"Do you see that flower, growing right there by that rock?"

I gasped.

"Calm down, it isn't that special."

"I wasn't gasping at that!" I glared at the ebony hedgehog. "You actually talked."

Shadow gave me a smirk, and shook his head. "Well, do you see it?"

I looked at the rock a few feet away from me, and squinted. "I, uh, think we need to get closer." Without looking, I know he rolled his eyes. But he strolled towards the lightly sand-covered rock with me. I gasped once again.

The flower was white, with purple in it that was shaped like a star. The brightness from the moon made it sparkle like a diamond. The light sea breeze made it blow lightly, causing a magical, unrealistic, beautiful appeal.

"Shadow..." I gently slapped his stomach. Then I put my other hand on my heart. "It's gorgeous."

He removed my hand, and placed it on my side. "Wild beach flowers. They grow by every single rock on the surface around here. I'd like to think of them as the lovely ones in a world of nothing but pure trash."

I looked at him. The mystery of the moonlight and his face collided, and it made me realize maybe I didn't know so much about it him. "I never knew you flower watched, Shadow."

He scoffed. "I don't flower watch. I appreciate the nature that hasn't been destroyed by the hordes of humans and their disgusting habits.

"Humans aren't all that bad."

Right after I said that, we both looked at each other simultaneously. He was looking at me like I was a ghost or something. "W-what?"

Man, if I wasn't nervous before, my nerves were going wild now. Shadow's face was a centimeter away from mine, and I thought once more he was about to kiss me. Instead of whispering in my ear, he whispered directly to my lips. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Nothing. Shadow. I was just.." God, what was it about him that made me so nervous? Was I afraid of him? Maybe. After all, I'm pretty sure the Ultimate Lifeform could hurt me.

All of a sudden, he got this wild look in his eyes, and I jumped back. His crimson eyes were like a deadly forest fire. Another smirk grew on his lips, and his gaze never left my face as he realized what I thought.

"You think I could hurt you," he said, slowly. I felt my breath stop as he got closer. He pulled me into him. And I couldn't fight back. It was like I was under a spell. "Maybe you're right, but then again, you don't even know the half of it."

* * *

(Amy's POV) - Present Time

"Why would you want Shadow and Sonic to kill each other? They are amazing people, with-"

"Oh, shut up! Go praise them somewhere else. I'd much rather have them murder each other. A lot less mess on my hands. You know, I hear hedgehogs bleed a lot."

I felt my teeth clench with anger. I felt violent. I felt like...

I felt like destroying someone.

And he was right in front of me.

* * *

**Ugh..okay, not as great as previous chapters but I'm moving along, right? XD**

**Thanks for reading, guys! It means a lot!**


	7. It Takes Two To Tango

**Time to finally continue after so many requests to do so. Life caught up with me again, so I disappeared for awhile. Although I can't promise I won't do it again, I am here now. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

I probably deserved a few punches. Shit, I knew I did. I touched a nerve with the faker, reminding him how Amy Rose finally found a new hero. One that didn't dream of chicken calling him spicy.

One that didn't notice me dodge him when he charged towards me and wasn't punching boxes with his eyes shut thinking it was me. "I'm going to make you regret that you were created!"

"Go for the jugular, the jugular!" That damn tiresome bee was standing in the corner cheering him on. "You're beating him so good, that he ain't even saying anything!"

You've got to be kidding me.

"Hey dumbass," I said to his back. "You're really killing me."

Startled, Sonic jumped around so we were facing each other once again. He was panting heavily, and my eyes narrowed. "How stupid are you?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You just make me so mad that-" He let out a snarl and grabbed a box. I had to suppress laughter as he tried to rip it open but it nothing happen. The look of frustration that I rarely saw on him appeared as Charmy started to do the laughing for me. "What are you laughing at?"

A sweatdrop descended down his forehead. "Me?"

No shit.

"I uh-..I, uh-..BOSS!" The most horrifyingly obnoxious noise was that thing's shrill scream. Expecting to see the the crocodile to barge through the doors, the three of us looked at it in silence.

Nothing.

"Ow!"

I glanced at the bee, who had been knocked down. I was observing the door for so long that I didn't see the faker throw a box at him. He picked up another one.

"There's more where that came from if you laugh at me one more time."

"Oh, like you're so damn intimidating."

"Shadow, don't you dare start in with me, too."

"I can slap that bee upside his head and put him in a concussion. But, everybody better watch out for Faker because he can make you fall down with his box throwing skills." That got Charmy laughing. Sonic shot me a glare, and then gave him a warning by reaching towards another one.

"You know what, Shadow? I believe you're a miserable soul. A lost cause, as you will."

He's just finding this out now? I kept my mouth shut as he continued on, waiting for the right time to intervene:

"Yup. That's what you are. A little Mumpus the Grumpus. And I find it so fascinating that Amy, _my_ Amy, would associate herself with you. You put her life in danger, and you probably don't even give a shit because the only person you ever cared about, and always will care about, is yourself."

"Are you done?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, seemingly unsure of what I was going to do next. He was nervous. I took a look at the pesky insect before I began. He was listening. Intently.

"You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate people. I hate animals. I hate whatever the hell we are. I am selfish. But there is only one person that I change all of that for. And she doesn't..."

I trailed off as the door knob began to rattle.

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - The Night After the "Meeting"

The scent of roses filled my nose as I looked hard into her emerald eyes. Was she wearing perfume, or was that just her natural smell?

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Her lips quivered. It was in that moment that I realized just how much power I could have over someone. I wasn't quite sure if I enjoyed this or not.

I sighed.

No, the fear she had wasn't something to relish.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered into her lips once again. I felt a shiver run down her spine. I forgot I still had my hands wrapped around her back.

Wait a minute.

That wasn't fear in her eyes. No, it was something else. Something I couldn't detect. But I didn't like it. I slowly took my hands off of her and stepped back.

She just stood there, looking at with eyes full of...

Was it longing?

Why the hell was she longing?

Another realization popped up in mind. I hardly knew anything about her.

"Amy Rose."

"Huh?" She still looked like a little dear caught in the headlights.

Another sigh.

"You should go back home."

She stamped her foot. She stamped her foot. I had never before seen a young woman stamp her foot. There is a form of argumentative vertigo. "No. No, no, no."

Stamp. Stamp, stamp, stamp.

I raised an eyebrow. "Acting like a petulant child is always reasonable, but why not?"

It was her time to let out a heavy sigh. "Shadow, I've been having dreams about you. Since the day you disappeared. And I thought if I came to talk to you, get to know you a bit more than I do, maybe the dreams would stop."

I blinked. Once, twice. A third time. She had dreams about me?

The human-loving, good-natured, happy-go-lucky pink hedgehog had dreams about me. I was at a loss for words.

"Well," I managed to get out. "Like I mentioned earlier, I'm capable of hurting you."

Shit.

That came out as a threat.

"But you said you wouldn't. I heard you." Amy flashed a smile at me. "So let's forget about what happened a little bit ago. Let's just talk."

I narrowed my eyes at her, suddenly getting suspicious of this Rose. I tried to keep my tough-guy stance as she sauntered back towards me.

Her green eyes? Full of lust. And lust and Amy Rose don't belong together. That, I am sure of. "This flower is so mysterious," she bent down to pick the wild ocean flower I showed her earlier and then stood back up with one in her hand. "Just like the guy who showed me them."

"Are you flirting with me?"

I smirked as her cheeks turned a bright red hue. "No way! A guy like you, who hates everyone? I'd be crazy to flirt with you."

"I think you are," I muttered while looking into her eyes again.

Don't believe there was something going on between us. I didn't feel a thing towards her. It was just fun to watch her shake a bit.

"Stop looking at me like that. We are going to keep distance while we talk," she took about five steps away from and knelt down once again to grab a stick. She drew a line between us. "This is my side. And that's your side."

Unbelievable. She wasn't a young woman. She was a young girl.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

Was she serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she smiled once more. "I came here to talk, so that's just what we are going to do. I will leave you alone after we learned five things about each other."

"I don't eat ice cream, I come here regularly, I hate that faker you love so much, I hate people, and I like being alone. There you go. Five things. Goodbye."

She laughed. It sounded like wind chimes, which could either be enchanting or creepy. "You're funny, Shadow."

"I'm being serious."

"Oh, I know. That's why it's so funny. But I'm not leaving because you haven't learned five things about me, yet."

Oh, great. "Let me guess. Your favorite ice cream is strawberry."

A light gasp escaped her lips. "How'd you know?"

"Little girls always like strawberry ice cream."

"You sound like a pedophile."

"Excuse me?"

"Is that why you come to the beach? To watch little girls eat strawberry ice cream?"

What the hell? I tried to keep my cool, but she was testing my nerves. I just knew it. "It was meant to be an insult to you."

"Mmmhm. You just keep telling yourself that."

She was getting more annoying by the minute. Was this how she really was? She is...beautiful, don't get me wrong. But the more her mouth kept running, I felt her beauty disappearing. Where was that shy, innocent Rose that was here earlier?

"Please," I groaned while rubbing my temples. "Humor me, Amy."

"Sorry," she said softly. I looked up. She was staring at me. "I was just teasing you. I wanted to hear you laugh."

"I don't laugh."

"That's the saddest thing I ever heard."

I tried studying her face to see if she was being sarcastic. But her expression and tone of voice was full of sympathy. She was making me feel really uncomfortable now. "With all due respect, Miss Rose, I would appreciate it if you would go home."

There was a minute of silence as our eyes locked with each other. It seemed like she was contemplating the idea of leaving me alone or keep up with the twenty questions that I dreaded. "Alright," her voice was in a whisper. "I'll leave you alone."

I watched her cross the line over to my side. She looked disappointed. "Can I give you a hug goodbye?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Amy, I-" Before I could give her a rant about how I didn't want to get close to her again, I felt her arms wrap around my neck securely. I didn't know what else to do. So I put mine around her back until she let go of me. The scent of roses intoxicated me once again.

She finally released me. "I'll be back tomorrow."

God, no.

"Please, it's fine."

"Nope, I'll be back."

"I won't be here."

"Yeah, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yeah, you will. I know you will."

Hm.

How did she know?

* * *

(Shadow's POV) - Present Time

Amy Rose, in all her pink glory, was standing in the doorway panting. "You guys..need...to get out..of...here."

The faker, the bee, and I just stood there. Looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" The King of Boxes asked. "You're...sweaty."

"You're quite the charmer."

"Shut up, Shadow!"

"Guys...please..." Amy managed, and then to my horror, collapsed onto the floor. The three of us ran to her side. Her eyes were closed shut, but she had a pulse.

"Get her some water," I commanded the bee. "Or else Box Boy will attack you again."

Charmy, to my surprise, actually listened to me for once and flew out of the room to God knows where. "Do you think he'll bring back water or piss in a cup?" Sonic asked.

I ignored him and threw the Rose over my shoulder to bring her to a nicer place in the tiny room. Which really wasn't anywhere in particular since everything was all the same in there. Alright, I lied. I just wanted to hold her.

"She is really sweaty, though. What do you think happen? Did she run here? Was someone chasing her?"

Oh, how twenty questions anger me. "I don't know," my teeth were clenched. "Let's just focus on her getting better. She fainted."

"Well, duh," Sonic got up off the floor where she was and headed towards me. "Let me hold her. You had your turn. Besides, that's no way to hold a lady."

I snarled loudly when he touched her leg. "Don't touch her!"

"Geez, Shadow," the faker had wide eyes. "Come on. She would want me to hold her anyway."

"You come any closer and I'll rip all your fingers off one by one."

"You're petty threats don't scare me." He touched her leg again. "Mmm. She's soft."

"Hey guys, I got the water!" The bee sang just as Sonic yelled:

"SHADOW, LET GO OF MY FINGERS!"

* * *

**Hahaha. :) So happy I'm continuing this. I'm trying to get it to move along faster without it looking like I rushed it. Anyway, I hope my old readers are satisfied and I hope my new readers are, too. Thanks for reading! :) I'll continue soon. **


End file.
